Gravity
by Nyuu D
Summary: Quando o desejo é muito intenso, o lugar para satisfazê-lo não importa. :: GrimmRen, yaoi, PWP, oneshot.


Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

GrimmRen [PWP]

**Avisos: **YAOI (BL), lemon, linguagem inapropriada e muita, mas muita sacanagem. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

Reconhecimento.

Eles se olhavam através do apinhado de pessoas que havia no meio daquele lugar fechado, esfumaçado e com luzes coloridas. Estava escuro, é verdade, mas ainda conseguiam prender um os olhos no outro.

Até que se aproximaram. Sim. O reconhecimento ficava mais próximo. A música era ensurdecedora, mas suas concentrações estavam tão somente naquele exato momento que partilhavam. Não se tocaram a um primeiro momento. Apenas se olharam de perto, um analisando o outro com cuidado e avaliando qual seria o melhor passo a tomar em seguida.

Ainda sem tocá-lo, Grimmjow aproximou o rosto de seu pescoço e inalou aquele perfume de notas quentes. Ele tinha um cheiro sensual. Ele _era_ sensual. Não precisava negar isso para qualquer um, nem para si mesmo. Estava excitado com o cheiro dele. Com aquele rosto, e aqueles cabelos vermelhos... Afastou a cabeça e o olhou. Renji tinha os olhos pequenos e castanhos, mas bastante intensos e decididos.

Renji aproximou-se para sentir o cheiro dele, também. Afinal, fazia parte do reconhecimento. Ele tinha um aroma almiscarado, misturado a nicotina. Era gostoso. Fez com que fechasse os olhos ao sentir aquele perfume peculiar, apreciando lentamente. Como ele tinha cabelos curtos, o acesso ao seu pescoço era mais fácil e o cheiro vinha com mais intensidade, por mais que naturalmente perdesse espaço para o aroma adocicado da fumaça do ambiente.

Então, o toque.

Grimmjow foi o primeiro. Ergueu a mão e deslizou-a pela cintura do rapaz, lentamente, sentindo a rigidez e as curvas dos músculos nas pontas de seus dedos. Chegou às costas, acarinhou a depressão da espinha dorsal e subiu por ali, chegando às costelas, às omoplatas, tateando-o lentamente por cima da camisa branca que ele vestia. Sentiu calor ao ter contato direto com a pele dele, na nuca, e desceu a mão novamente.

Renji se movimentava com a música, mas nada muito agressivo. Ergueu as mãos e tocou os ombros largos, acariciando, sentindo que ele estava bastante relaxado. Desceu o toque para os braços, passando da linha da manga da camisa preta de mangas curtas e apertando os antebraços dele nos dedos.

Um passo a frente de cada um e chegaram mais perto. As testas quase se encostavam, estavam a milímetros de distância, mas ainda moviam a cabeça de forma a evitar o toque. Era apenas jogo.

Grimmjow sorriu. Aquele enorme sorriso malicioso, transmitindo uma satisfação sem tamanho. Fechou os olhos, sentindo que Renji lentamente movia-se num ritmo não tão rápido quanto o da música, porém, de certa forma, dentro do compasso. O ruivo ia se aproximando gradualmente e do outro lado, a mesma coisa. Até se encostarem. E o rapaz dos excêntricos cabelos azuis instintivamente inclinou as costas para trás e projetou o quadril um pouquinho para frente, deixando-o roçar-se ao seu corpo com aqueles movimentos.

Ficaram naquela dança por um período de tempo longo, excitante, enlouquecedor. Grimmjow era do tipo imediatista e, apesar de gostar daquele tipo de joguinho, as respostas de seu corpo exigiam resultados rápidos. Renji, entretanto, parecia divertir-se mais em provocá-lo do que ansiar pelo desfecho.

Não se conheciam, não sabiam o nome um do outro, mas... Não importava. Oras. Não estavam ali para isso, afinal... Renji apostava que jamais o veria novamente. Talvez na rua.

Tanto faz.

Deixaram-se aproximar mais e Grimmjow mantinha a lateral do rosto colada à do ruivo. Levara a mão ao cabelo dele, os dedos embrenhando-se entre os fios vermelhos presos na trança, segurando fortemente, impedindo-o de tentar desfazer aquele toque. Sentiu-o suspirar. Ele tinha o hálito quente. O cheiro era assim. Era uma tentação ridícula.

Passou a língua pela orelha do rapaz tatuado ao afastar os cabelos dele da região, respirando intensamente pela boca. Renji fraquejou por um instante antes de mexer os ombros com um arrepio. Grimmjow então lambeu o lóbulo e o segurou entre os dentes. Chupou. Assoprou e respirou com força de novo. O ruivo suspirou, quase num gemido, segurando-se a ele com vigor nos ombros.

Agora o próprio Renji estava excitado. Já estava antes, mas piorou. Ou melhorou, dependendo do ponto de vista. A questão era o local, em público; independente do ambiente que fosse, nada explícito daquele jeito soava bonito. Embora não menos estimulante.

Queria beijá-lo. Queria saber que gosto tinha aquela boca que em questão de segundos o havia tirado do sério com tamanha facilidade, provocações tão bobas.

Levou a mão à dele, que ainda segurava seus cabelos e afastou, dando um passo atrás para poder enxergá-lo. Encararam-se, e Renji sustentou o olhar por alguns instantes antes de dar mais dois passos atrás, virar-se e começar a caminhar entre as pessoas todas.

Grimmjow o seguiu. Excitado. Estava louco. Queria possuí-lo. Seja lá quem fosse aquele cara.

Renji seguiu até uma área mais afastada, onde havia um palco coberto por lona preta para disfarçar a madeira que o sustentava. Era lá que o DJ ficava. Havia pedaços enormes de lona presos atrás, também, criando um espaço entre o tecido e a parede.

E então ele se enfiou ali. Estava escuro. Muito escuro, a luz colorida dos canhões mal atingia aquela região e, se o fazia, era apenas pelas laterais, e era um caminho longo a percorrer até atravessar para o outro lado.

Sem hesitar, Grimmjow deu passadas lentas, tateando a parede até sentir aquela pele quente contra a sua. Correu a mão pelo braço, reconhecendo facilmente o formato do corpo, pegou-o pelos ombros e o prensou contra a parede. Desceu as mãos, a ponta dos dedos guiando-o até abrir todos os botões da camisa, adentrar a peça e tocá-lo nas costas, no abdômen, sentindo a textura da pele, que diferia em alguns pontos, certamente por conta de tatuagens.

Os sentidos aguçados de Renji entregaram-se completamente enquanto ele usava Grimmjow como forma de sustentar o corpo. Mexeu as mãos para chegar até os botões da camisa preta que o outro vestia, cuja cor agora não importava. O breu era tanto que sequer a silhueta ele enxergava. Ficar de olhos abertos ou fechados não importava.

Soltou os botões lentamente, divertindo-se enquanto o outro o beijava no pescoço, lambia e sugava, passava os dentes e sentia os músculos de sua cintura, atrevidamente levando as mãos ao traseiro, apertando com força como se quisesse tirá-lo do chão por ali mesmo.

Quando conseguiu chegar ao último botão, passou as mãos por dentro da peça e tocou-o na pele do peito, sentindo uma alteração brusca na textura da pele. Era uma cicatriz. Enorme. Gigantesca. Ia desde as clavículas até pouco acima do umbigo. Parecia uma queimadura ou alguma coisa assim.

Mas não importava. Na realidade, aquilo instigou sua imaginação, perguntando-se onde diabos ele havia conseguido aquela marca assombrosa. Queria saber qual formato tinha diante dos olhos. A cor. A aparência. Foi explorando com os dedos, deliciando-se com o cheiro dele e a força dos músculos.

Grimmjow mexeu-se contra ele e tocou a testa na dele. O primeiro contato direto rosto com rosto. Prendeu a respiração por uns instantes para sentir a dele contra seus lábios. Quente e úmida, exatamente como ele gostava, quase implorando para ser beijado. Sorriu. Lambeu-lhe os lábios, provocando, e sentiu que Renji sorriu também. Então o beijou. Assim que as línguas se encontraram, provou-se então o tamanho da química.

Beijavam-se num ritmo de harmonia perfeito, com intensidade, fervor, urgência. Grimmjow projetou o peito para frente para pressioná-lo mais, colocando-o totalmente contra a parede, impossibilitando-se de tocar-lhe as costas. Dessa forma, deixou uma mão do lado do corpo do rapaz e a outra, desceu pelo peito lentamente, tocando os mamilos e sentindo-os eriçados contra a ponta de seus dedos.

Renji gemeu baixinho dentro da boca dele, e aumentou um pouquinho o tom quando ele chegou com os dedos até seu baixo ventre, massageando descaradamente por cima da calça jeans. Grimmjow encheu a mão com o volume que se formava por baixo da peça de tecido rígido demais para permitir qualquer tipo de conforto. Sorriu, sentindo que o ritmo do beijo diminuía porque o ruivo queria respirar melhor.

Subiu a mão para o quadril e conseguiu sentir a diferença da sensação da calça e do elástico da cueca boxer que ele vestia. Escorregou a ponta dos dedos pela barra do jeans até chegar aos botões e zíper, abrindo lentamente com apenas uma das mãos, já que a outra agora o tocava no peito. O ruivo sentiu-se mais relaxado com o fato de ter a braguilha aberta, porque estava incomodando de verdade. Ajeitou melhor os ombros. E travou o queixo com o toque, agora, mais próximo.

Grimmjow o apalpou por cima do tecido da roupa íntima, esfregando a mão de cima para baixo no falo comprimido pela boxer justinha. Renji encolheu os ombros e agarrou-se a ele, partindo o beijo e jogando a cabeça para trás. Sentiu as pernas tremerem com a fricção mais intensa e inconscientemente mexeu o quadril. Queria mais. Gemeu, suspirou, prendeu a respiração, apertou-o com força pelas costas.

– Meu nome é Grimmjow – disse o rapaz com um tom divertido. – Só pra você saber.

– A-ah... Ah... É... Renji... – Ele retesou todos os músculos das costas quando a mão invadiu-lhe a peça de roupa íntima, tocando-o diretamente no membro. Aquela voz era tão agradável, num tom grave excitante. – Renji, é o meu nome. – Completou quando conseguiu organizar os pensamentos. Os dedos o estimulavam lentamente, enquanto a boca do rapaz subia e descia por seu pescoço, buscando pela nuca.

– Renji... – Disse num tom um pouco mais alto porque a batida da música que agora tocava havia ficado mais forte. – Você vai deixar eu te comer aqui...?

O ruivo inconscientemente soltou um gemido com aquela sacanagem toda. Jamais havia feito algo do tipo. Mas a força com que era arrastado por aquela sensação era tão grande que era impossível manter-se são.

Renji riu e respirou fundo, expirando pela boca. – Você quer?  
– Quero. – Respondeu imediatamente, sem titubear nem um segundo sequer. Grimmjow não era do tipo que tinha medo dos perigos que o cercavam. Ele ficava mais excitado assim. Só a ideia de possuir aquele corpo onde estavam o enlouquecia. – Quero! – Reforçou. O ruivo baixou a cabeça e arfou contra o rosto dele.  
– Você quer, não quer? – Envolveu o membro dele nos dedos e movimentou a mão de cima para baixo.

Renji soltou um gemido longo e vertiginoso em resposta.

Parecia o suficiente.

Grimmjow o beijou novamente. As línguas se encontravam dentro e fora da boca, lambendo-se, mordiscando um ao lábio do outro quando tinham uma trégua. Renji gemia com a manipulação do falo, combinado cuidadosamente ao toque da outra mão do rapaz em seu peito.

– Não se incomoda de eu tirar sua roupa aqui? – Grimmjow riu, entretendo-se com as reações que ele tinha.

– Se alguém chegar... Digo que você estava tentando me estuprar.

– Isso não vai ser muito convincente. – a mão livre subiu ao queixo e o segurou no rosto, mantendo os lábios grudados aos dele.  
Renji riu, passando a língua na boca do outro, chamando-o para mais um beijo. Seu baixo ventre formigava, queimava, doía. Estava doendo mesmo. Mexeu um tanto o quadril, demonstrando seu desejo por mais e foi atendido logo em seguida. Levou uma das mãos à parte de trás da cabeça de Grimmjow e segurou os fios azuis nos dedos, fechando a mão em forma de garra e gemeu fortemente quando a sensação do gozo se aproximou.

Mordeu o lábio inferior do outro rapaz quando atingiu o orgasmo, apoiando-se a ele para não cair. Grimmjow segurava-lhe a glande e todo o líquido espesso que jorrou com o gozo inundou seus dedos. Usou a outra mão para baixar-lhe a calça jeans e as boxers, empurrando para baixo com força e Renji chutou as peças para fora do corpo com os pés. Mesmo assim, fez certeza de que elas estavam próximas o bastante para não se perderem.

Vai saber.

Grimmjow desceu aquela mão suja pela frente de seu corpo a fim de alcançar a parte de trás. Renji ergueu uma das pernas, flexionando o joelho em cima do braço livre dele, cuja mão estava contra a parede, para ajudar no equilíbrio e segurou-se ao rapaz com força. Apoiou a boca no ombro dele e respirou fundo, relaxando os músculos.

Isso não durou muito, entretanto, porque logo que se sentiu invadido por dois dedos, seu corpo retesou e ele agarrou-se ao tecido leve e gelado da camisa de Grimmjow. Prendeu a respiração para acostumar-se com o volume "_indesejado_" em seu corpo. Respirou fundo em seguida. O outro rapaz o prensava com força contra a parede para que não desabasse, já que estava se sustentando somente com uma perna e naquelas condições... Precisava de ajuda.

Sentiu o joelho falsear e o outro forçou o braço para cima, sustentando-o pelo joelho dobrado.

Grimmjow gemeu entre dentes, soltando o ar pela boca em seguida. – Tá me chupando pra dentro... – Ele massageou as paredes do canal apertado, sentindo-as contrair-se com força em volta de seus dedos. – Porra, não vou aguentar!

– N-não, ainda não. – gemeu em protesto.

– Não é como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo, sabe... – contrariou o outro em seguida, retirando os dedos de dentro do corpo de Renji. O ruivo baixou a perna e apoiou-se contra a parede, exausto, e ainda excitado. Claro que não havia sido suficiente, mas...

Sentiu o outro se mexer um pouco à sua frente e respirou vários segundos antes de tatear o vazio até encontrá-lo. Segurou a camisa, puxou-o em sua direção e o apertou contra seu corpo.

Podia sentir aquele volume por baixo da calça jeans pressionando-se contra seu abdômen. Desceu a mão, abrindo botões e zíper e tocando-o por cima da roupa íntima, sentindo o pulsar excitado do membro rijo de Grimmjow em seus dedos. O rapaz apoiou-se com as mãos na parede nos lados da cabeça de Renji e deixou o rosto junto ao dele, respirando fortemente contra a região.

O ruivo o lambeu sensualmente na boca e o apalpou. Grimmjow gemeu baixo com uma voz rouca, excitante, esfregando os lábios nos dele. Jogou-se mais para frente e pôs o peito contra o dele, segurando-o firmemente contra a parede e voltando a beijá-lo. Mexeu o quadril contra Renji, que produziu um som com a garganta porque estava todo espremido ali.

– Grimmjow... – O ruivo sussurrou enquanto enfiava a mão por dentro das boxers alheias. – Tem preservativos em algum bolso da minha calça. – continuou quando teve sua boca liberada.

O outro rapaz afastou-se dele e Renji sentiu que ele se abaixou para catar sua peça de roupa. – É bom que tenha um pote de lubrificante! – Ele disse soando irritado, mas num tom de bom humor, e Renji caiu na risada.

– Isso não cabe nos meus bolsos. – observou com um suspiro. Sentiu um vento em sua direção, provavelmente era ele sacudindo a peça de roupa para encontrar os bolsos. Em alguns instantes ele largava a calça aos pés de Renji e raspou o pacote de camisinha no rosto do ruivo.

– Quer colocar? – Resmungou esfregando o nariz no dele. O rapaz tirou o preservativo da mão do outro e o afastou com a mão em seu peito. Agachou-se, baixou as boxers que Grimmjow usava e tocou o falo com a mão, sentindo uma vontade ridícula de colocá-lo na boca, mas havia vários empecilhos. Odiava sexo oral com camisinha. E não o conhecia. Renji não colocava a boca em coisas desconhecidas.

Embora... Embora...

Não.

Respirou fundo, e posicionou o preservativo para colocá-lo corretamente. Feito isso, ele pôs-se de pé novamente e sentiu que Grimmjow inclinou-se para frente, deslizando a mão quente pelo seu quadril. Curvou-se para alcançar as coxas e apertou a carne com força entre os dedos. Chegou ao joelho e o ergueu, flexionando-o como estava antes, mas agora o segurava com a mão mesmo.

Por sorte, claro, Renji e Grimmjow tinham uma diferença insignificante de altura. Isso facilitava bastante as coisas.

Os braços tatuados ergueram-se para se apoiar nele porque agora, decididamente, precisaria de muita sustentação. Firmou o pé com força no chão e respirou lentamente, relaxando os músculos o máximo que conseguiu.

Grimmjow posicionou-se entre ele e guiou-se às cegas para encontrar a entrada que queria. Tão logo encontrou, forçou o quadril contra Renji e começou a penetração lentamente, arfando, sentindo suor escorrer pelas costas. Estavam num lugar quente, afinal de contas, e a situação proporcionava ainda mais calor. O ruivo apertou as mãos contra suas costas e respirou fortemente pela boca, sentindo a garganta travar.

Grimmjow fez um som com a garganta, liberou a mão que se guiava até ele e pegou os cabelos dele com força pela parte de trás da cabeça.  
– Você é virgem? – Perguntou numa voz de quem faz esforço.

– Não. – Renji apertou as sobrancelhas, estranhando a pergunta.

– Parece. – fez força contra ele e o abdômen do ruivo se contraiu todo, fazendo-o curvar as costas e segurar-se a ele, de forma que ficava quase pendurado em Grimmjow.

Renji respirou fundo e mexeu os quadris de leve para baixo.

A partir daquele momento, então, Grimmjow passou a boca pela pele tatuada, reconhecendo como seria o gosto dele depois de tamanho cansaço. Salgou o paladar com o suor no peito, pescoço. Delirava com o cheiro que ele tinha no cabelo e a respiração forte em seu ouvido, batendo diretamente contra a pele. Renji gemia volta ou outra, movendo-se para facilitar a penetração e agarrando-se vigorosamente a ele.

– D-devagar... – o rapaz cravou os dedos nas costas de Grimmjow. – Desse jeito eu vou cair.

– Eu não vou deixar, não se incomode. – Baixou um pouquinho a mão que lhe segurava pelo joelho e o agarrou na coxa, afastando-lhe mais as pernas. A posição não era nada favorável e Renji estava sentindo a virilha se distender toda, mas... Mas... Estava tão excitado, com aquela dor e um prazer enorme que o incômodo naquela região parecia o de menos.

Até porque, a mesma região o proporcionava uma sensação infinitas vezes mais forte.

Grimmjow puxou-lhe a perna que estava no alto um pouquinho para frente, fazendo-o relaxar a virilha. Deixou-o se acostumar com a posição por uns instantes para em seguida investir uma vez, duas, forçando a entrada por inteiro de seu membro dentro dele. Renji controlou a respiração e gemeu. Em seguida, baixou uma das mãos e passou por baixo do braço do outro rapaz, segurando-se a ele de forma mais confortável.

A única coisa que Grimmjow conseguia pensar era que estava pegando _fogo_. Que aquele cara era a pessoa mais sensual, erótica, corajosa e devassa que ele havia conhecido em todos os seus vinte e tantos anos de vida. Jamais havia conhecido alguém que estivesse disposto a encarar um desafio como... Transar com um desconhecido completo atrás do palco do DJ.

Um novo barulho com a garganta e ele grudou os lábios na orelha de Renji, murmurando a ele o quanto ele era gostoso, sexy, apertado, quente, gostoso de novo, quero te comer de quatro etc.

Renji não sabia falar obscenidades ao ouvido de alguém, mas sabia muito bem aproveitá-las. Ainda mais sob aquelas circunstâncias. Com aqueles elogios depravados vindos daquela voz sensual, o ruivo acreditava que não haveria alma viva que resistisse. O ruivo gemeu languidamente, sentindo um fio de saliva escorrer pelo canto de sua boca e umedecer a pele da lateral da cabeça de Grimmjow.

– Ei! – o rapaz chamou sua atenção, estocando mais uma vez. – Olhe ali do lado...

O tatuado forçou a cabeça para trás e apoiou a cabeça na parede. Dessa forma, conseguia enxergar o que ele queria que visse.

Havia um pessoal reunido ali, bem perto da entrada do espaço estreito onde estavam. Grimmjow deu uma risada curta que atravessou sua garganta travada. – Bem aqui perto. – roçou o rosto ao dele, passando a língua perto da orelha. Renji arfou olhando para as pessoas, reparando que um dos garotos fazia menção de entrar correndo por ali.

Mas não sentia a menor vontade de falar para saírem dali. Estava num ponto de excitação que o "foda-se" gritava muito alto. Grimmjow começava a fazer movimentos rítmicos de vaivém dentro dele, violando-o com prazer, em meio aos sôfregos gemidos e suspiros que davam. Ter aquelas pessoas próximas deles era tão ou, provavelmente, mais excitante do que se não tivessem.

– Geme mais alto que eu não tô te ouvindo. – incentivou, tirando a mão dos cabelos ruivos e deslizando-a pelo peito nu, tocando nos mamilos e segurando-os entre os dedos por um instante, antes de descer mais e encontrar aquele pedaço quente de carne pulsante, envolvendo-o com os dedos e movimentando lentamente de cima para baixo. Renji resistiu por uns instantes antes de deixar-se levar por um gemido longo e rouco, exausto, mas urgente, querendo mais.

Grimmjow enlouqueceu de vez com aquelas manifestações, voltando a sussurrar perto do ouvido dele, mas dessa vez, coisas quase incompreensíveis, saltando dos elogios obscenos para murmúrios que mais pareciam ronronados de um gato sendo acariciado com carinho pelo seu dono.

Renji mexeu a cabeça atraindo-o para que ficassem de frente um para o outro e esfregou a boca na dele. Grimmjow sentiu que ele salivava como se estivesse morrendo de sede, abrindo um sorriso com essa constatação e lambendo-o nos arredores dos lábios antes de beijá-lo furiosamente, impedindo qualquer manifestação ruidosa vinda de sua boca.

Dessa forma, o que o rapaz podia fazer era agarrá-lo com força e mexer os quadris, acompanhando os movimentos do outro.

Na primeira brecha em que os lábios se separaram, porém mantiveram-se unidos por um fio de saliva, Renji encostou a testa na dele, enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos dele e arfou loucamente por através da boca. – Mais... Forte... – Gemeu no ritmo exato das estocadas, que lhe pressionavam no abdômen e dificultavam a fala, ainda mais por estar de pé.

Grimmjow trincou os dentes como se tivesse sido desafiado e forçou-se mais contra ele, buscando atingi-lo o mais fundo possível para fazê-lo desabar de uma vez, porque quando chegasse de novo, decididamente ia cair. Era seu objetivo agora.

O ruivo jogou a cabeça para trás e Grimmjow baixou o rosto para o pescoço dele, chupando a pele com força na clara intenção de deixar uma marca roxa gigantesca. Renji achou ruim, mas não reclamou porque não estava disposto. Além do mais, estava gostando.

– G-gozar... Vou gozar... – ele gemeu, sentindo os joelhos falsearem completamente. Grimmjow tirou a mão de seu baixo ventre e o segurou com força pela cintura.

– Ainda não. – disse entre dentes, arfando. – Ainda não... – Insistiu, aplicando mais força contra ele. Renji agitou a cabeça vigorosamente de forma negativa, querendo dizer que não aguentava mais, mas foi ignorado pelo outro.

Só então é que seu tronco contraiu-se num espasmo violento ao sentir ser roçado no ponto mais íntimo de seu ser. Sua voz saiu mais num ruído de desespero do que num gemido propriamente dito, alto o suficiente para fazer Grimmjow entrar em completo êxtase. – Achei. – observou, e Renji sentia que ele sorria próximo à pele de seu pescoço. Lambeu-o onde posteriormente sugava a pele e investiu mais uma vez, movimentando-se levemente.

Naquele mesmo instante, atingido novamente na próstata, Renji chegou ao orgasmo mais uma vez, contendo o grito louco que queria sair pela sua garganta. Mesmo assim, soltou um gemido entrecortado e longo. O joelho falseou e Grimmjow quase caiu junto com ele, entretanto, segurou-o mais fortemente pela cintura e pela coxa. Ele mesmo estava no pico do limite e logo gozou, gemendo baixo em tom rouco e apertando a carne da coxa de Renji com os dedos em forma de garras, causando no ruivo um pouco de dor.

Nada que não pudesse suportar.

Quando Grimmjow relaxou os braços, saiu de dentro dele e largou a perna do outro, Renji fraquejou nos joelhos e arrastou-se pela parede, agachando-se. Respirava tão fortemente e seu coração disparara num ritmo tão frenético... Queria dormir. Queria deitar ali e dormir.

E nem estava bêbado, imagine se estivesse.

Sentiu a movimentação de Grimmjow em sua frente, certamente tirando o preservativo e ajeitando as peças de roupa que foram abertas, abaixadas, e outros derivados. Logo em seguida, sentiu-o agachar-se à sua frente.

O rapaz passou as mãos pelas coxas nuas do ruivo e apertou-as prazerosamente entre os dedos, inclinando as costas para beijar-lhe os lábios molhados pela saliva toda que partilharam. Foi tocando-lhe até chegar ao abdômen e subir pelo peito, ao ombro, descer novamente e finalmente ir ao rosto, pegando-lhe pelas laterais da cabeça. – Você tá bem?

Renji riu. – Estou. – respondeu com o tom de voz alto embora a música parecesse estar mais baixa, certamente porque seu coração retumbava nos tímpanos. – Estou bem.

– Ótimo – Grimmjow sorriu, embora o tatuado não enxergasse. Veja só, havia conseguido derrubá-lo. Estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo e, claro, sentindo o corpo todo anestesiado depois de um orgasmo tão insano quanto aquele. – Você fuma?

– Não. – Renji abriu os olhos como que querendo enxergá-lo, embora fosse impossível.

– Mas quer fumar lá fora comigo, não?

O ruivo apertou as sobrancelhas, tateando o chão para encontrar as roupas que foram retiradas de seu corpo. Ficou pensando no que queria dizer aquela pergunta, e só quando conseguiu formular uma conclusão é que vociferou. – Claro... Vai ser um prazer.


End file.
